


Location

by Gayfangirl007



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfangirl007/pseuds/Gayfangirl007
Summary: Cate and Sarah have worked together before. They always get on, making jokes, messing about, making each other laugh. However, they do have their rules. Rule number one: What happens on location, stays on location.





	1. Chapter 1

**American Horror Story**

Sarah had just finished her take when she was called over to the camera by one of the producers. She was still in her Sally costume and her feet were starting to ache, he head was starting to hurt and her exhaustion from getting barely any sleep was setting in. It was close to the last episode of shooting on location and she was thankful but also sad to say goodbye to yet again another amazing character.

'There's Cate Blanchett here to see you miss Paulson, if you want to go to the front desk of the building, you can go back to your trailer.' Sarah perked up at this, she had met Cate before and was excited to be working on a new movie with her. It was o lovely of her to come and visit. Walking quickly to the front desk, she saw Cate sitting down on one of the couches scrolling on her phone.

'Hello Miss Blanchett!' Cate looked up and saw what she thinks was Sarah walking towards her in very interesting attire,

'Why hello to you person who I am hoping is Sarah Paulson, I'm not going to lie you look a bit under the weather.' Cate and Sarah laughed together for a moment before Sarah led them in The other direction to her trailer.

'What do you mean? Do you not like my outfit? I'm going through a style change at the moment'

'Sweetheart, you might want to - and forgive the pun - but go back into your closet and look at what other clothes you have.' This joking about and hard belly laughing continued until they had reached Sarah Paulson's trailer. Once inside, Cate removed her jacket and Sarah her costume and makeup. However, Cate was laughing at her hair which was going to be a problem. Running into the bathroom, she ran her head under the water for a few moments until it was wet. She wrapped a towel round her head and returned Cate on the couch after grabbing a water bottle for them each.

'So sorry for disturbing your work but I had just talked to Todd about Carol. He mentioned how Our characters have a romantic..Sexual kind of past together and that we needed to work on how we were going to portray that or how we were going to act around each other.' Dear lord. Get out of one character and into another! Sarah sat there thinking for a moment, slightly elated by the idea that there was a sexual element between their characters.

'In my opinion, My character is going to be jealous of Therese. If they had a romantic or a sexual past, she is going to feel a bit territorial. Also, they are best friends, so there is another reason for jealousy.' Cate sat and looked at Sara intently as she spoke, amazed by the ideas and the passion that she was giving off. Sarah always put so much into her work and Cate could see it. She was actually, very impressed by it.

'I love that! I think there would still be some form of flirtation there as well. As friends, you make jokes and are very close, but I think that there could still be a flirty element between them both.' Sarah could feel herself going red so she looked down and grabbed her water bottle from the side of the couch. She couldn't deny the idea of Cate Blanchett flirting and being close to her made her feel very...nervous. But that was normal, I mean she's Cate fucking Blanchett. Who wouldn't be nervous? She had blanked out, she was staring at Cate. Oh No she didn't listen to what she said!

'You know what, maybe we should go through our lines as them!' Cate had suggested

'That's a good idea then we can see how to alter our characters and see how they fit together' Grabbing their scripts they sat up a bit on the couch and began t go through their lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Cate wasn't saying that this idea of practicing was a bad idea, but it was a bad idea. How they had ended up talking about the two characters intimate relationships so soon and so openly had just ran right past Cate and now here they were. Sitting very close to each other, and Cate couldn't stop staring at Sarah's mouth. She was saying something about how their sex would have been just a casual hook up or an experience for Carol, but more of an intimate and loving experience for Abby. She was mesmerized. Cate thought Sarah was good looking, she was attractive, had a good body, was funny and was so kind to people. Even if they didn't deserve it. This is what fascinated Cate so much, how much goodness can fit into one small person. Sarah had stopped talking and was also glancing down at Cate's mouth. They were both caught up in this attraction, and they flicked their eyes up to meet each others. Sarah licked her lips and Cate smiled,

'I think we should practice their relationship...' Cate cupped Sarah's face and dragged her thumb across her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Cate dipped her head and brought her lips to Sarah's. She pulled back after to make sure everything was okay, Sarah's eyes were closed and she was leaning back in to kiss again. Cate smiled, she then kissed sarah again. And again. And again. On the fifth kiss, Cate's tongue lightly prodded at Sarah's which opened and soon their tongues were intertwining.  They continued kissing, taking small breaks in the kiss to breathe and then continuing once more. Cate grabbed Sarah's hips tightly, urging her to move on top of her. When Cate was lying back on the couch, she looked up at Sarah who's face was hovering over hers. She leaned up and pecked her lips. She then did it again but held her lips against Sarah's until they were kissing furiously. Sarah had her arms either side of Cate's head and Cate's hands were sliding up and down Sarah's back until one tangled itself in her hair and the other cupped her ass lightly. Sarah moaned into the kiss. Cate slid her other hand down and pulled Sarah's ass against her, grinding her centre into her stomach. Sarah stopped kissing Cate's lips and instead trailed them down her neck until she reached the base of her throat. She kissed and licked and sucked the base of her throat and then round the the sides of her neck. Cate pushed Sarah up and pulled her shirt up and over her head, she very nearly moaned at the sight of Sarah's beautiful body. She sat up with Sarah straddling her lap until a loud, obnoxious knock at the door caused Sarah to scramble off and pull her sweatshirt back over her head. Cate brushed her hair down and pulled her jumper up higher to hide any potential marks Sarah left.

'Hey Sarah! Oh Hello Cate!' Lily Rabe, no longer dressed as Aileen Wurnos was standing in the door way of Sarah's trailer. She was inviting them both out for drinks as it was her last time filming with them for a while.

'That sounds like a great idea' Cate had chimmed in. She had no idea what she was doing, she would much rather stay with Sarah but she needed a drink.

'Great! I've just booked a cab, you can carpool with me! Lets go!' Sarah and Cate glanced at each other. Cate winked and Sarah blushed. Maybe next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah sat in her trailer and looked at her phone, she had 25 minutes until she was needed on set and another blonde had been occupying her mind all night. She shrugged on her baggy jumper over a tank top and slipped on her trainers. When she was walking to Cate's trailer, she felt the nervousness kick in, but also she was excited. Last time Cate had been in charge, but not this time. Sarah was going to show her who's boss. Walking confidently up the stairs to Cate's trailer, she knocked three times and a few moments later Cate had opened the door in her tank top and shorts. Sarah walked in and closed the door,

'I've got 25 minutes' She murmured as she roughly pushed Cate up against the door and kissed her passionately. She felt rather than heard a deep guttural sound escape from Cate's throat and she pulled back and placed furious kisses down her neck until she reached the neckline of her tank top. Sarah pulled back and looked at Cate. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed, Breaths sharp and her eyes were dark. Pulling their faces closer, Sarah bit lightly onto Cates bottom lip and increased the pressure until she heard another groan escape from the older woman. Dragging Cate by the arm, she threw her onto the bed, straddled her and shoved her hands up the top as she went back to alternating between kissing Cate's lips and her neck.

'Oh god...Jesus...Sarah, oh my god please touch me' Sarah grinned into the older woman's neck and slipped her hands further up the top until she reached her breasts. She grabbed them and lifted her arms so the top could come off entirely, and when Cate looked up at her, she saw pure lust in her eyes. She grabbed Cate's wrists and tied them to the top of the bed frame using the rope from her dressing-gown,

'If you break out of these, i'll stop. Do you understand?' Cate nodded and threw her head back onto the pillow. Sarah kissed her way down her neck and unclipped Cate's bra at the front. immediately, she flicked Cate's hardened nipple with her tongue a few times before encasing it with her lips and biting down,

'Oh!' Sarah could feel Cate tugging at the restraints and she lifted her head up and gave the older woman a look of warning. Cate's breath hitched and her heart beat faster, Sarah sat up and placed her hands at the top of Cate's hips. She began to grind down on her, putting pressure on the place where they both needed it most.

'God Sarah...'

'What is it? What do you want?' She replied softly. She ground her hips even more and heard a light gasp and a whine leave Cate's throat.

'Tell me what you want' She whispered firmly into Cate's ear

'Please, I want you to fuck me' Sarah groaned at hearing those words leave Cate's mouth and she yanked off her shorts and underwear. Sarah crawled down between her legs and blew hot air on her center.  Cate moaned. Sarah slowly ran her tongue between Cate's folds. Another moan. But when she thrust two fingers into her core, she had the pleasure of hearing Cate scream her name. However, she had also made the mistake of pulling against the headboard which creaked under the tension.

'What did I tell you?' Sarah tutted, Cate whimpered and awaited the disappointment of the loss of Sarah's fingers. But Sarah had a different idea, she thrusted her fingers harder and faster into Cate and sucked and rubbed her clit. Cate's moans were continuous. Sarah sucked and rubbed harder, the older woman's back arched up off of the bed as the orgasam ripped through her body so harsh and fast that her groan was echoing through the trailer and probably outside as well. But Sarah didn't stop there, she fucked her harder and faster than ever and made sure that she came another two times before letting her rest. Gently, she untied Cate's restraints and kissed her lightly. The woman's breathing was still erratic, her legs still shaking and sweat made the bed sheets cling to her body. Sarah looked at the clock,

'I have to be on set now, catch you later' and with a wink she left Cate on the bed to relax before she came back...


End file.
